Won't Let Anybody Hurt You
by ilovequinn11
Summary: Massie and Cam make a mistake. Will Claire be able to forgive them?
1. Chapter 1

Please read and review! This is my first Clique fic that is not a crossover! Massie is not poor in it.

Massie stood there in her white jacket and cap, white skirt and tights, and black Mary Janes. She watched as Claire stood on the toes of her ugly purple checkered Keds that Massie had tried to be switched to Prada wedges and kissed Cam goodbye as she climbed off of his bike.

"I'll see you tonight," she murmured into his Drakkar Noir scented shoulder.

"See you tonight," Cam said lovingly, but his eyes were fixed on Massie's hurt amber ones.

"Bye," he said, waving, then strapping his bike helmet back on and resuming pedaling.

"What's wrong?" Claire asked as she reached into her pocket and brought out a tube, swiping it's contents across her lips, which, thankfully, Massie had been able to convince Claire to leave the Chapstick at home and borrow Massie's strawberry lip gloss.

"Nothing," Massie lied, her eyes shifting downwards as her friends stared curiously at her. But everything was wrong.

That night flashed in Massie's head like a movie.

Alicia was hosting a party at her house for no reason at all. Massie didn't really know why, and she didn't care either, but her and Cam had ended up together in the same bedroom on the top floor, which nobody else was on. And they talked.

They comforted each other as they droned on, how Landon hadn't been paying any attention to Massie lately and about how Claire hadn't been letting Cam get to third base.

It was a mix of fumbling fingers and heavy panting, and Massie's first time was over before it began. And so was her friendship with Claire.

"My gosh," Claire said as the PC walked through the halls of OCD to their lockers. "Cam's been acting stranger and more wanting lately. He keeps trying to get me to go to third base." She rolled her eyes. "Like that will ever happen."

_Sorry it was so short, but it was a prologue!_


	2. Chapter 2

The Block Estate

The Main House

Massie's bedroom

Thursday, 6:45 P.M.

Massie sighed as she lay, sprawled, on her bed, wearing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. And it wasn't even a hot pair of striped short shorts and a cute designer t-shirt, but her gym shirt and baggy boy shorts.

She was so glad that today was Thursday and not Friday, that she wouldn't have to stare at Claire's pretty little face, innocent and unknowing that her best friend had betrayed her.

Claire was of course, bewildered by the fact that Massie had once again shot down Claire's proposal of studying and doing their homework at the guesthouse that night. Massie had also shot down eating dinner with her parents and the Lyons in their spacious, luxurious dining room, claiming that she had eaten bad sushi at school the day before. But that was a lie. The sushi had been delicious as ever.

Claire smiled at her BFFOPC (Best Friend Forever Outside Of The Pretty Committee.) Layne was sitting at her computer desk, and Claire was crosslegged on her comfy bed. After spending a whole day at school under the PC's tight rein, it felt good to be with Layne and kick back a little.

Layne was wearing a mismatch of pajama items that she had no doubt found for a bargain at Salvation Army. Claire was wearing a comfy tank top and blue pajama bottoms, something she wouldn't dare to wear around the PC, since it wasn't "designer."

Layne was on Claire's laptop, scrolling through pictures of Claire and Cam in goofy poses and faces.

"Layne, would you rather have a laptop or Mac?" Claire asked, tugging at her blond split ends.

"Laptop."

"Me too, because it's portable. But Massie has been trying to convince my parents to let me get a Mac like her, and they keep saying no even though Massie offers to pay."

"Wow."

"Yeah. But Massie and Cam have both been acting strange lately." Claire rested her chin in the palm of her hand.

"Wanna know why?" Layne asked, her army green eyes sparkling.

"Why?"

"Oh, I don't know, but I can find out." Layne smiled, and then snapped her fingers. "OMG, I got it!"

"What?"

"Maybe Massie lost her virginity to Landon and now she's pregnant and Cam's uncomfortable because he overheard Massie tearfully telling Landon and he's keeping a secret from you!" Layne jumped up. "Come on, let's go ask!"

"Oh, that's be a fun conversation," Claire said. "Massie, you've been acting strange lately, and you're kind of fat. Are you pregnant?"

"Well, you want to find out."

"Alright."

The two girls slipped their shoes and socks on. They bundled up in coats and then went downstairs. "Mom, we're going over to Massie's."

Judy Lyons looked up from the double chocolate chip cookies she was making. "Alright, girls, but be home in time for American Idol." The Lyons and Abeleys loved the show. "I'm making cookies for tonight!"

"We will be, mom." The two girls set off the long, snowy path that kept the guesthouse from the main house.

"Hey, Kendra, we're here to hang out with Massie," Claire said.

"Alright," Kendra said, lowering her voice. "But as I'm sure you know, because she wasn't at dinner, Massie isn't feeling so well and may not want visitors."

"Alright," Claire said, and then her and Layne set up the glass shiny stairs. Claire knocked at the door and took Massie's "What?" as an ok to come in.

"Hey," Claire said, coming in.

"Hi. What is she doing here?"

"Um, Massie, you've been acting weird lately. Are you pregnant?"

"What the hell? No! Get out of here!" When Claire and Layne didn't move, Massie picked up her alarm clock and threw it at them. They ducked and it shattered.

Claire turned around, wrenching the door open and then running out.

"What was that all about?" Layne asked as soon as she was able to breathe properly again.

"I don't know."

The girls had declined Judy's offer to watch American Idol, although they had taken a plate of cookies up with them. "This means that something even worse then we thought happened to Massie," Layne said. "And I think it happened at Alicia's party."

"How do you know?" Claire asked with interest in her voice.

"I just do," Layne responded. She settled herself in front of the laptop, and began to type.

"What are you doing?" Claire asked.

"I'm good at technology. If I can just hack into Alicia's security system, I should be able to go back to the day of the party and see whatever happened to Massie."

She began to type and finally something popped up. Both girl's jaws dropped at what they saw.


	3. Chapter 3

The Block Estate

The Main House

Outside Massie's Bedroom

Thursday, 9:05 P.M.

The door once again opened and a pair of amber eyes looked out at Claire.

"What the hell do you want, Claire?" the alpha growled.

Claire slapped Massie and her head snapped to the side.

Massie put a hand to her burning cheek. "What was that for?" she asked.

"You know perfectly well," Claire snapped, her voice trembling, fighting to hold back her tears.

"You can't hit me."

"Yes I can, and I will. You betrayed me, Massie. And by this time tomorrow the whole school will know what you really are: a lying, boyfriend stealing bitch." And with that, Claire turned around and stormed away.

Massie couldn't believe it. She hadn't thought that Claire would ever find out what happened between her and Cam.

She laid back down on the bed and curled into the fetal position, wanting to lay there until she died.

Claire stormed back to the guesthouse and ran upstairs, refusing her mother's cries, asking her what was wrong.

She laid down on the bed after she kicked off her boots and shoved her leopard fur coat into her closet. It was hawt and totally 10 worthy, but it reminded Claire of HER.

After she sobbed for ten minutes, she got up, her sadness replaced by anger. Claire sat down in front of her laptop.

ClaireBear: It's over, Cam.

CamSoccer: Why?

ClaireBear: You know why.

CamSoccer: ?

ClaireBear: You slept with Massie.

CamSoccer: Claire, I…

ClaireBear: No excuses. If you loved me, you would have told me, not kept it a secret. Goodbye, Cam.

After that, Claire sent out IMs and messages to everyone in her adress book that was from OCD or Briarwood, which was basically everyone, since she was a member of the exclusive Pretty Committee.

SexySportsBabe: You poor thing!

SpanishHottie: That little bitch!

BigRedHead: We'll get her back, Claire.

SexySportsBabe: Well, I've been talking to Leesh and Dyl. We've decided that we're dropping Massie. Congrats, you're the official leader of the PC now!

The next morning Massie sobbed into her pillow. She had lost everything. She felt sick. Not physically sick, but she felt sick in her heart. She had been the alpha of the most exclusive clique at OCD for so long she didn't know what she was outside of her friends.

"Massie, it's time to get ready for school," Kendra Block's voice called through the white intercom next to Massie's bed.

"Ugh," Massie groaned, and spoke back into the box. "Mama, I'm sick!"

"Alright, then you can stay in bed."

"Yes!" Massie got out of bed and walked over, sitting in the chair in front of her white Mac. "It'll be alright, Bean," said Massie comfortably, petting her black pug on the top of her head. "I'll talk to Claire and ask for her forgivness, and then she'll forgive me and life will go on."

Massie powered up her Mac but then noticed something strange.

EmAhGawd!

In Out

Enemies Friends

Lyons Dogs

Claire? Massie?


	4. Chapter 4

Massie looked through her friend list… And all that was left was her family. And what had gone on yesterday was very clear in Massie's head.

Claire was the new alpha.

Well, someone had a busy day yesterday.

Claire sat at the kitchen table, eating her Fruit Loops. Claire still couldn't believe that she was the new alpha. She was wearing a T-Shirt with glittery baby blue rhinestones and Kalvin Clein jeans with ankle cut leather boots, the closest thing to what Massie would wear. She had gotten up at 5 to do her makeup and do blowdry her hair. It wasn't Massie professional, but it was close.

Suddenly, the back door opened and Kendra walked in. She looked glamorous in Juicy sweats with her glossy dark hair in a ponytail. She was like an older Massie, except Massie would never wear Juicy sweats out of the house.

"Hey, Claire," Kendra said, nodding to her. "Massie isn't feeling the greatest today, but Issac will still take you and the girls to school today, ok?"

Claire nodded, reaching into her pocket and taking out her tube of strawberry kiwi lip gloss she had borrowed from Massie and forgotten to give it back. She swiveled it across her lips.

Kendra and Judy huddled together and began to talk. They kept looking over at her.

"Claire, did you and Massie have a falling out?" Judy finally asked.

"Well… Yes," Claire said. "Mom, Massie… She slept with Cam! And now everyone doesn't like her and I'm the new leader of the school. That's probably why she's staying home."

"Oh," Kendra said, frowning. "Well, I'll be in my home gym if you guys need me."

"Bye, Mom," Claire said, grabbing her book bag and running out the door before her mother could stop her.

She ran to the car, jumping into the plush leather car before the chill could take over her body. This would be the first time she was riding to school without Massie in the Range Rover.

"Hello, Claire," Issac said, nodding. He put the show shaker into the very back and then sat down in the drivers' seat and put on his black leather driving gloves.

The car started and Claire flipped open her Motorola phone, a gift from Massie. And Claire suddenly didn't want it anymore, because it had been Massie's.

Finally they pulled up in front of Alicia's huge estate, and, as usual, Alicia took ten minutes to walk to the car. She was wearing the cutest Ralph Lauren mis and match. Alicia slid into the car next to Claire.

"How does this look?" Alicia asked.

"9 point 8," Claire rated, decking point two for Alicia's slightly unglossed lips.

"Good," Alicia said, satisfied. "Massie would never have given me that rating, I probably would have gotten a two. I've been dying to wear this outfit forever, but Massie wouldn't let me because it wasn't matchy matchy."

"I think it's hawt," Claire said. "You just need a touch more gloss to be a 10."

"Good," Alicia said, quickly swiping gloss onto her lips. "You're a… 7. But that can be fixed. We'll go shopping this weekend and we'll get you an Iphone. That was Massie's old phone."

"I would love to, Alcia," Claire said. "But I'm poor, remember?"

"No sweat," Alicia said. "You have Dyl and me, remember?" They pulled up in front of the Marvil home. Dylan was bent over on the steps, reading the latest issue of Teen Vogue and chewing a chocolate Luna bar. She was wearing a black sleevless minidress. Her hair was in a bun on top of her head.

She got up when she saw them and ran to the car."Hey," she said, climbing in. "What am I,"

"9.7," Claire and Alicia both answered at the same time.

"Good. I've been waiting to wear this for the longest time, but I was afraid to because Massie said I'd look like Nina."

"Opposite of true!" Alicia declared.

"These things are so good," Dylan said, holding up the chocolate bar. "And they're sugar free, too."

"Um, Dyl?" Claire asked. "There are no such things as sugar free chocolate bars!"

"Point!" Alicia cackled, and both girls cracked up, high fiving each other.

"Whatever." They pulled in front of the Pinewood Apartments, and Kristen pushed through the glass doors and into the Range Rover. When she was sure her mother wasn't watching, she slid out of those pathetic sweats and into her black tank top and boy shorts. Her blond hair was loose instead of in braids.

"I've been dying to wear this forever, but Massie said no. And she said my hair looked like a hooker's hair down and it was totally trashy and so not classy!"

"Wow, I had no idea Massie controlled you guys that much. She didn't do that to me!"

"That's because she knew she couldn't get away with it with you," Kristen told her.

"Are you having a sleepover tonight?" Alicia asked. Claire stared at her.

"The Friday night sleepover!" she cried. "Don't tell me you forgot."

"Oh, yeah, of course!" Claire said.


	5. Chapter 5

OCD

The Hallways

Friday, 8:50 A.M.

It amazed Claire as she walked through the halls of OCD, flanked by the other members of the PC. For the first time people actually checked her outfit out so they could wear one just like it the next day. Sure, she had been liked as a member of the Pretty Committee and was respected as the only girl in the whole world who had ever been able to go from LBR to hawt PC member, but she had always been pushed aside by Massie and Alicia, and maybe even Dylan and Kristen. But now she was on top.

"Claire, I love your outfit," gushed Coral, aka Strawberry as she passed by where her LBRBFF Kori as they passed by.

"Thanks," she said, smiling.

"I never knew Massie was such a heartless bitch."

"I didn't either."

Layne raised an untweezed eyebrow as Claire passed by.

"Wow, Claire," she called. "It must be a record. You went from unnoticed beta to coveted alpha in less than 24 hours."

"Yeah," Claire called back, and then she eyed Layne's outfit picked from the bargain bin at Goodwill. "Why don't I just sand you down?"

"What does that mean?" "That means that your outfit is ugly," Alicia chimed in.

"Yeah," Dylan added.

"Totally," Kristen agreed. "She's our alpha now and she's too busy running the school to hang out with LBRs like you, Layme."

The girls continued to walk down the hallway as Layne stood there, her books clutched to her chest, trying to swallow what had just gone down. It was different when Massie cut her down. Massie was a bitch. But Claire… Claire was supposed to be her best friend!

Claire sit in Geography, examining her uneven, nail polish chipped fingernails.

"Emahgawd," Alicia whispered to Claire. "We so have to give you a makeover tonight."

"And take you to get a professional blowout AND highlights tomorrow," Dylan chimed in from behind Claire.

"But not Jakkob. You can get your mom's private stylist to do it, right, Dylan?" Kristen said.

"Given."

"Hey, that's my word!" Alicia whined.

"Wow, this weekend will be fun!" Claire said. "Makeover, sleepover, blowout, and shopping!"

"Totally."

The Block Estate

The Guesthouse

The Living Room

Friday, 3:50 P.M.

"Hey mom," Claire said, coming into the living room to the smell of good food cooking.

"We're having chicken vegetable soup tonight!" Judy announced.

"Cool," Claire said.

"Do you have any homework?"

"No, mom. Mom, I was wondering if I could have the PC spend the night."

"Um, sure. But don't you guys usually have your sleepover at Massie's?"

"We did, when we were friends with her."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Claire spent her time before dinner setting up. She got out nail polish and other makeup, clothes for them to try on, old magazines, and then raided the kitchen. She found marshmallows, graham crackers, and Hersheys' bars, which she set out so that they could make s'mores, and then set out 4 bottles of bottled water in her room and stood back. Perfect.

After dinner Claire headed upstairs. She made sure everything was where she put it, and then made her bed, shut her closet door so they wouldn't see how messy it was, and then picked up all her dirty clothes off the floor. Then she got a tub of warm water for mani pedis, and then went into Itunes and put all the current cool songs that she had downloaded into a play list so they would have some mood music.

"Hey." Claire looked up from her laptop. Aicia was standing in the doorway, her rolled up sleeping bag in one hand and her overnight bag in the other. Dylan and Kristen were standing behind her.

Claire looked in shame at her flannel nightgown while the others were wearing jammy couture.

They came in and set up their sleeping bags while Claire turned on the music and Pink's "Raise Your Glass" came on.

Alicia and Kristen ate graham crackers while Claire and Dylan made themselves some s'mores.

Then the girls began to give Claire a mani pedi. When they were finished they began to apply makeup to her face and pinned her hair back awkwardly until tomorrow.

When the blush was being applied to Claire's face Massie burst through the door.

"Stawp it!" she shouted. "Stawp it right now!"

"How could you be with Claire?" she hissed. "I sent a text to all of you saying sorry and asking you to come to my sleepover!"

"Why would we come when you're a backstabber?" Alicia hissed. "Next it could be Josh or Derrick…"

"Whatever."


	6. Chapter 6

The Block Estate

The Guesthouse

Claire's Bedroom

Friday, 8:19 P.M.

"You know what?" Massie asked Claire with a sneer on her face, her hands on her skinny jean encased hips. "You think that being an alpha, being like me, having friends and ruling the school is so easy, I'll let you think that. But when you see what I have to do every single day on a day to day basis, you'll be so desperate to come crawling back to your LBR life." "Get out!" Kristen said. "We don't want you hear, Massie."

"This… Is… War…" she yelled before she turned around and wrenched the door open, storming out.

"Issac, can you take me to the Fisher estate?" Massie asked.

"Sure, Miss Block." Massie had had a horrible day at home, imagining what would happen Monday when she went to school and Claire was the alpha. And now her suspicions were true.

Massie opened up the Google browser on her top of the line Iphone and was about to type her question in to see if there was anything on the web that would be of use to her, but she resisted. That would be rock bottom.

They pulled up to the Fisher home. Apparently word had gotten out to Landon, because he had sent Massie a text, saying, "We're done."

She got out of the car, instructing Issac to wait one block away in the parking lot of Starbucks, and then began to hurry up the path. His house was so… Ew. It could never compare to the Block estate. It was the first house she had been to in Westchester that wasn't a big sprawling mansion.

She knocked on the door, and it swung open.

"Hello?" Mrs. Fisher asked, a confused look on her face. "And you are?"

"Massie Block, a friend of Cam's." She tried to push her way through the door.

"Oh, are you friends with that Claire girl?" Mrs. Fisher asked. "I have to tell you, Cam just adores that girl."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Massie stepped into the house and set off up the narrow staircaise and to the room where she knew Cam was. She knocked, and when she got no answer she turned the know and stepped in.

Cam was lying on the bed, looking depressed, his legs crossed. He had his headphones in.

"Hey," Massie said, smiling at him, but he didn't respond.

Massie moved forward and removed his headphones, setting them on the stand.

"Hi." She perched herself on the edge of the bed. "Cam, I know…"

"Massie, I don't want to talk to you," he told her, rolling over on his other side.

"But…"

"Massie, please just leave."

"But, I know Claire broke up with you because of what we did, but if you can't have her wouldn't you want me?"

"No, Massie."

"But…" She tried to kiss him, but he jerked away.

"Just leave!" he shouted.

"Fine. Fuck you, Cam Fisher." Massie stood up and ran out, ran all the way to Starbucks, sobbing. Once again, someone had picked Claire over her.

In the morning Claire rolled over in her sleeping bag. Was it all a dream? She asked herself. Did I just dream that I was the alpha of the PC? But then Claire opened her eyes and looked at Dylan. This definitely was reality.

She got out of bed and rolled up her sleeping bag, then cleaned up the remains of the sleepover. She took a quick shower, and then dressed in a crisp white shirt, jean mini skirt, and fur boots that she had borrowed from Massie last year and never returned.

By the time she had done all of this, the PC were all awake and getting ready for the day. After they were dressed, the girls packed their stuff up and headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Mom, what's for breakfast?" Claire asked.

"Oh, I thought I'd make you guys some mickey mouse pancakes," Judy replied.

Claire rolled her eyes, but not for the reasons the PC did. Yeah, she liked it when her mom made mickey mouse pancakes for her and her friends after a sleepover: when she was 7. She didn't want the PC to think she was a baby.

"Sugar?" Alicia asked, shuddering.

"I'm trying to lose 10 pounds Valentine's Day," Dylan replied.

"I can't, I have to stay in shape for soccer," Kristen said.

"Mom, is there anything that is not fattening for breakfast?" Claire asked.

"Bacon."

"Mom, think of all the grease!"

"Claire, what has happened to you? You never used to care about this stuff!"

"Let's go over to my house," Alicia said. "We have tons of good HEALTHY stuff for breakfast."

"Ok."

Half an hour later, the five girls were sitting around the dinner table at the Rivera Estate, eating toast and cereal and gronola.

After that they went over to the Marvil estate. Merri Lee's professional private stylist, Kali, was there after having been stampeded by Dylan's older sisters.

"Hey," Kali, the girls chorused, strutting right in and sitting down.

"Hello, girls. Dylan, what do you want today?"

"Oh, I'm not getting my hair done today. I want you to do my friend Claire's hair."

"Let me guess, Claire is… That one?" she asked.

"Spot on."

"Come up," Kali told her. Claire stood and went over to the chair, climbing into it. Kali wrapped the covering over her.

She sprayed Claire's hair with some kind of spray and then began to comb it.

"You have fine hair," she commented.

"Ohh… Thanks?" Claire squeaked, not sure if it was a compliment or not.

A half hour later Kali was done. She had given Claire a blowout.

"Thanks!" Claire said enthusiastically.

The girls then went to the mall. "Here," Alicia said, handing a credit card to Claire. "This is my Platinum Visa. Don't worry, my dad's company pays the bill and won't even notice something is different. And you can keep it, since I have about 10 other Platinum Visas."

"How much money is on it?"

"No one knows," Alicia said, shrugging. "Somewhere in the billions. Too high to count."

"Thanks!" Claire said.

"Let's go to AT&T first to get you a new phone," Alicia said.

They headed to the store and began to look around, but then the girls dragged Claire over to the Iphones.

"Iphone 4g," Claire read off the sign. "Itunes, Internet, Email, Text, Ebooks, Camera, Face Time chat, thousands of apps and games, and more… Nice. But Face Time would be pointless."

"No it wouldn't be," Alicia said. "All of us have the 4G, so we could video chat. And you can video chat at the same time in a large group with up to 5 people."

"Cool, but the price is 350 dollars per month. Alicia, that's about half of the money I have stored up in my bank account."

"The Visa, Claire. Trust me, my dad's company won't notice."

"Ok."

Twenty minutes later, Claire was the owner of a new Iphone. Then they had a jolly time going shopping.


End file.
